HIJO DE MUGGLE
by Riegel
Summary: ¡CAP 4! Una extraña predicción, un chico que ya fue encontrado llega a Hogwarts. ¿Cómo que Dumbledore es el Secuestrador? Lean para saberlo. -ABANDONADO-
1. Prólogo: Rumor de Alas

Advertencia: Esta historia tiene contemplado exhibir malas palabras, violencia física y sicológica, brujería, violencia contra los animales, muchas mentiras, una que otra muerte, y tal vez otras cosas que se me ocurran más adelante. Pero, hey, eso no más de lo habitual de lo que normalmente aparece en una historia para niños, o lo que se ve en el noticiario, o en una teleserie.

                                                                  ****

                                     " HIJO DE MUGGLE "

                                        Escrito por Riegel

Prólogo:  "Rumor de Alas"

     _Tenía siempre esos mismos sueños, o acaso pesadillas, plagados de búhos y lechuzas. Muchas alas y chillidos por todo alrededor, en que sus alas lo pasaban a llevar, golpeándolo, y lo hacían sentir claustrofóbico y asfixiado. Como estar encerrado en un cubículo lleno de alas y reflejos, reflejos y alas, alas y reflejos, y plumas. Cientos de plumas. Plumas cafés, negras, moteadas, veteadas, grises, blancas y azulosas obstruyendo todo el aire, toda visión posible._

****

     La lechuza o búho o algún pariente, planeó a gran velocidad cobrando impulso entre una corriente ascendente de aire y otra, tiritaba después de cruzar las altas cumbres de la cordillera envueltas en penachos de nieves eternas.

     Sólo su determinación, o empecinamiento, la compelía a cumplir su tarea y/o perecer en el intento, así como muchas otras antes que ella, y lo harían otras más después que ella.

     El espeso smog de la mega ciudad casi igualaba al de Londres. Y aunque el ave se confundió por momentos, logró orientarse, como si un radar interno la guiase, su propio GPS interno.

     La rapaz descendió por entre medio de unos edificios. Vio su fugaz reflejo en las pequeñas ventanas, y continuó evadiendo ramas de árboles e innumerables cables de televisión y teléfono que se le cruzaban desordenadamente. 

- "¡Bang!" – el estallido sonó amortiguado y pasó desapercibido entre el ruido ambiente de radios, programas de televisión y el grito de unos niños que jugaban persiguiéndose en el estrecho pasaje.

     Sólo eso, un "Bang", y todo se le nubló, junto a la quemadura en su cabeza, su caída y oscuridad. Fracaso.

     Dos niños, que jugaban encerrados en una estrechísima habitación en un departamento entre apasionadas interjecciones un juego de "Quake" en una abollado computador repleto de adhesivos de calaveras, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de nada.

     El laberinto necesitaba toda su concentración, las vueltas, los disparos, mientras su amigo le gritaba en la oreja instrucciones y risas. – Dispara, dispara, dispara... nooooooo.- Saltaba en la pequeña cama donde ambos estaban sentados frente a la pantalla, moviéndolo.

- Estate quieto – gruñó.

- ¡Ya llegué! – una voz gritó desde la puerta. 

- Chu... ¡Tu vieja! – soltó el mando.- ¿No dijiste que llegaba más tarde? – le reprochó.

- Ándate mejor - lo empujó a la ventana.

     Sebastián salió por la pequeña ventana al pedacito de pasto café que rodeaba el edificio, se apoyó en el cable y brincó el seto de ligustrinas a la calleja donde depositaban la basura. Y luego a la calle, mientras aún oía los gritos de la madre de su amigo regañándolo por no haber hecho lo que ella le había indicado en la casa. Se cruzó con dos flacos grandotes que se disputaban los restos de un animal.

- Es mía, fue_ mi _disparo.

- Y el rifle ¿de quién es?

     Sebastián hizo una mueca y los evitó, esos imbéciles de los hermanos "M", siempre disparando postones a pajaritos, gatos y perros desprevenidos. Ya se había agarrado con ellos suficientes veces como para no saber que atacaban siempre en conjunto los seis hermanos.

     Un silbido lo hizo alzar la cabeza. Un chico grande y colorado le hacía señas desde la ventana del 6º piso. Entendió y echó a correr. Su carga de CDs estaba lista para la venta. 

*****

A VARIOS MILES DE KILÓMETROS DE ALLÍ....

     Un anciano de larga barba blanca y sombrero estrafalario, estaba leyendo un viejo libraco, cuando al ver regresar unas lechuzas desde su ventana en su torre, suspiró.

- ¿Se habrán entregado todas las cartas?...

****

Continuará...

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes originales y escenarios originales de la saga HP, son de la Rowling.


	2. cap 1: Don Dinero

                                **  Capítulo 1: "Don dinero"  **

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE INGLATERRA...

- La profesora Trelawny está muy extraña... desde que tuvo ese accidente en la escoba mientras andaba visitando a no sé quien en...

- A su primo.

-...en no sé dónde...

- En Sudáfrica.

     Lo ignoraron, como siempre. ¿Para qué se molestaban en chismorrear si desconocían los hechos?.

-...de ser algo... inconsistente...

- Una charlatana obtusa.

 - ¡Severus, qué bueno que todavía está acá! – avanzó con beatitud el Director, haciendo acto de presencia.

     "Dónde más iba a estar, si él mismo me pidió que lo esperara...", pensó el profesor de pociones. Pero contuvo apenas la lengua.

     Dumbledore saludó al resto de los profesores, en donde faltaba Trelawny, preguntándoles por sus familias, por sus mascotas, por sus jardines, por su receta de porridge, y por toda maldita cosa que se le pudo ocurrir desde que se levantó ese día. 

     El pálido profesor de oscuro permaneció silencioso y malhumorado a su lado.

- ¿Así que la profesora Trelawny... ?

     "Oh, no. ¡No de nuevo!". Deseó intensamente haber caído enfermo ese día y así haber faltado a la reunión "social" convocada por el Director.  

****

CENTRO DE UNA MEGA-CIUDAD A MUCHOS MILES DE KILÓMETROS DE ALLÍ....

     Sebastián hizo su recorrido habitual por el centro, repartiendo su carga de "cedes". Por un tiempo él mismo los vendía, pero eso le quitaba tiempo para sus otras actividades, así que prefería ocupar su valioso tiempo haciendo de intermediario en remediar las necesidades de los otros. Por un buen porcentaje eso sí. Sólo sí había buen billete para él hacía las cosas.

     Él estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mucho tipo de gente, y a saber sacar provecho de cada pequeño conocimiento que pudiera obtener y que le pudiera servir para algo. Probablemente, se le había desarrollado esa habilidad debido a la vida errante que siempre habían llevado, dando tumbos de un lado a otro, y otro lado más. 

     Sebastián sospechaba que su madre tenía sangre de gitana o de pirata o algo parecido, y de ahí le venía el viajar siempre a todos lados. No recordaba haber estado nunca más de 9 meses en alguna parte desde que tenía conciencia de ello. Por supuesto, cuando era más chico, pensaba que eso era muy normal, eso y el soñar siempre con grandes pájaros, pero más tarde se dio cuenta que no era así. Y en cuanto a lo de los pájaros, tal vez era también por lo mismo, fruto de  estar siempre mudándose.

     Después de unas cuantas paradas en el camino, decidió ir a ver a su amigo Yak, en el 'ReY dE lOs TatUaJeS'. Descendió al subsuelo de un moderno edificio de cristal, donde había muchos locales de tatuajes y piercing, y de todo para la moda gótica, dark, neopunk y otras más del mismo estilo. La música de rock pesado te asaltaba rompiendo tímpanos desde varios locales.

     Se detuvo a observar por la vidriera del local, para ver si estaba desocupado. Era una hora floja, sólo aparecía de vez en cuando un oficinista treintón a hacerse algún "tatoo cool", de esos que estaban de moda, como algún ying-yang, o uno de esos como olas, o bien uno de esos símbolos raros de su clase de reiki. 

     Un hombre corpulento de cabello azul limpiaba su área de trabajo, y ordenaba las agujas selladas en ese momento.

- ¡Hey, Bas, my man – le gritó Yak desde adentro.

- Hola, mira lo que te traje – le pasó un paquete de comida de la que sabía que a él le gustaba. Comida casera que había comprado en una pensión por allí cerca.

- ¡Te pasaste de buena onda, Bas! – empezó a comer enseguida.

- Sí, claro –. ¡Como si no le fuera a cobrar!.  Sebastián comenzó a curiosear, y se detuvo a observar los dibujos del muestrario, donde aparecían calaveras de todas formas y tamaños. Había unas que le daban risa, y otras algo más siniestras que llamaban su atención. Como esa de la lengua retorciéndose fuera de la boca.

- Hey, Bas, ¿cuándo te vas a animar?. Si quieres te la hago ahora, con un descuento, y con mi mejor tinta. Parece que esa te gusta ¿no? – con un dedo grueso señaló la calavera con la lengua afuera - ¿aquí en el hombro? – se señaló el lugar.

     El chico alzó una ceja - ¿Descuento? 'Estai' más hue... me la tendrías que hacer gratis. Después de todos los clientes que te he mandado-. Por un momento se visualizó a sí mismo con el tatuaje encima. Nada mal, eso, si su madre no lo pillaba.

     El hombre se rió. Se pusieron a conversar de otras cosas. Cuando Sebastián se sintió observado. Volteó y vieron a un sujeto en el pasillo oscuro con las luces de neón de los locales cayendo sobre él. Cabello corto, gabardina oscura, llevaba un paraguas. Miró el local fijamente por varios minutos y luego se marchó. Sebastián no supo por qué, pero el tipo le dio muy mala espina. Y en su negocio, había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos.

- Brr. Ese sujeto sí que era creepy, my man, totally creepy. – le dijo Yak. Y eso, viniendo de un hombre de 45 años, con el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes, de 120 kilos, vestido de cuero, con un fideo colgando en la barba, cabello azul y piercing en toda la cara, SÍ que era escalofriante.

****

INGLATERRA EN ESE MOMENTO...

- Así es, Severus, tengo una misión para ti. Tal vez tengamos suerte y Moody te pueda acompañar...

- ¡Moody! – el profesor se atoró de la impresión.

     Dumbledore le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda casi por inercia.

- Sí, sería una suerte que Moody pudiese viajar contigo...

****

Continuará...

 Nota:  my man: mi hombre

            creepy, totally creepy:  escalofriante, totalmente, escalofriante.   


	3. cap 2: Predicciones y otros cuentos

                                  ** **Capítulo 2: Predicciones y otros cuentos** **

      La profesora Trelawny durante las vacaciones en que visitaba a su primo en Sudáfrica sufrió un pequeño accidente, se cayó de su escoba. Lo que no pasaba de ser un incidente más o menos normal en la existencia de una bruja o mago, pasó a ser de lo más curioso por cuanto, desde que se golpeó en la cabeza, comenzó a hacer predicciones de lo más acertadas.

     Al principio lo tomaron como una broma, pero después que encontró a un niño que se cayó en un pozo y estuvo desaparecido medio día, y evitó después que se volcara una canoa que se fue por el brazo del río en que _sí_ había hipopótamos, dejaron de reírse.

     Dentro de esa "buena racha", la profesora habló con Dumbledore y le contó que tuvo repetitivas visiones acerca de un enorme poder que se levantaba en el sur, y tras el cual andaban los mortífagos para usarlo en su beneficio. Un niño, un valle, unas ruinas, la marca tenebrosa... algo así era. La descripción del niño era muy vaga, pero Sybill describía bastante bien el valle, y parecía que el poder al que ella se refería también era de conocimiento de Dumbledore, por lo que había decidido enviar a varios aurores a investigar los posibles lugares de ese acontecimiento.

     Pero ningún investigador lograba encontrar el lugar. 

     El profesor Snape tampoco tuvo mejor suerte, y eso sin contar con que tuvo a Moody gritando maldiciones en sus oídos la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Dónde estaba ese valle y ese niño? El tiempo se acortaba antes de que lo encontraran los mortífagos.

**

UNA METRÓPOLI LEJANA...

     Sebastián fue a ver si tenía carta a la lista de correos. Le había explicado muchas veces a su madre que era mucho más fácil poner un correo electrónico, pero ella le miró como si estuviese loco. ¡A veces era _tan_ anticuada! Cuando atravesó el parque, sintió otra vez esa sensación de ser observado por alguien. Se sentó y miró inquisitivo a su alrededor, pero había demasiada gente a su alrededor, y bastante rara por cierto, como para distinguir bien de qué le advertían sus instintos. Así que decidió continuar.  Retiró la carta y se alejó con rapidez, entrando a un mall y concentrándose en despistar a quien quiera que fuese. Se rió de su absurda paranoia, pero igual se escondió en la caja de las escaleras, y se dio vuelta el polerón por el revés. Mostrando otro color, tal como hacían los delincuentes para despistar. Empezaba a llover y eso era estupendo en ese momento.

     La madre de Sebastián se había marchado hacía varios meses, dejando solo al muchacho. No era la primera vez que ocurría, sino que era así desde que él tenía como 9 años. Claro, antes la seguía  a todas partes sin preguntar. Pero luego el asunto dejó de divertirle, no cuando no puedes ir a la escuela, o tener tiempo para hacer amigos porque ya te estás yendo de ahí. En principio no fue así, y se ausentaba un par de día o un par de semanas cuando mucho. Fue cuando el niño comprendió que más le valía el ser autosuficiente y hacer dinero por sí mismo. Ahora, era él quien enviaba a veces dinero a su madre y no al revés. Pero nunca había estado tanto tiempo lejos, 8 meses, y se le hacía raro. Mentir era la segunda parte de eso. Dar excusas por su ausencia, y por vivir solo en un pequeño departamento de un ambiente, que él mismo pagaba. Curiosamente, fueron muchas menos preguntas de lo que pensó. La gente ya no se preocupaba por la otra, como antes. 

      La carta era imperativa. "_Reúnete conmigo en tal parte, ¡ahora!"._ Sebastián dudó, tendría que abandonar sus negocios. Pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que era urgente y no podía desobedecerla esta vez, ya había tenido una gran pelea con ella cuando se fue la última vez y el chico se negó rotundamente a ir con ella. Esta vez tenía que acudir. 

     Salió una hora más tarde de la ciudad.

**

EN UNA MINÚSCULA CIUDAD...

      Sebastián estaba muy preocupado, su madre no estaba donde se suponía que estaría.  Encontró una pensión, donde en un cuarto se encontraban sus pertenencias, pero nadie sabía de ella desde hacía 3 días. Pero ¿y la carta?. ¿Por qué lo había citado si estaría afuera?. Le daba mala espina. Su madre era astuta, pero tenía la cabeza llena de sueños locos e imposibles, lleno de quimeras. 

      La culpa la tenía su abuelo, que cuando niña le había llenado la cabeza de historias y leyendas de fábula, su abuelo era un "Buscador de Tesoros". ¡Ja! Si el vejete nunca encontró un doblón en su vida, lo más cerca que estuvo fue encontrando balas, trozos podridos de uniformes de soldados, y, uy sí, creo que un sable herrumbroso. Había vivido contando cuentos y vendiendo falsificaciones a turistas. En una cosa tenía razón el viejo, el que no habla, no come. Así que el vejete se defendía champurreando inglés, francés, un poco de alemán y creo que hasta un par de frases básicas en japonés. ¿Si no cómo iba a venderle las '_auténticas antigüedades'_ a los turistas?. Su madre había heredado esta extraña afición familiar a buscar tesoros perdidos.

      Afortunadamente, él no se tragaba el cuento. No perseguía "Entierros", como se les conocía comúnmente. Ya que lo de "_Buscador de Tesoros_" era un eufemismo para denominar a los Ladrones de Tumbas, o Huaqueros. No, para él eso no corría. Sin embargo, esa obsesión consumió la vida de su abuelo, de un tío, y ahora la de su madre. 

      Registró los papeles de su madre buscando una dirección, un teléfono o algo. Después de los cajones, siguió buscando debajo del colchón y cualquier escondite que la mente de su madre hubiera pensado. Detrás de un espejo encontró un mapa. ¡Qué típico!, pensó. Su madre había visto demasiadas películas. ¿Una trampa para turistas? ¿O un caza-bobos que adquirió su madre? Era una copia, lo podía decir al verlo. No le sorprendió demasiado ver a la vuelta del mapa un mensaje para él. "_Búscame aquí_." Se sentó sobre la cama y empezó a pensar. ¿Era una broma?, quién sabe. ¿Era su cumpleaños?, no. ¿Era una tentativa de hacerlo morder el bichito de la búsqueda?, tal vez. ¿Iba a ir?, mmmm. ¿Sería un entierro de oro o de plata... a cómo estaba el gramo de oro?

A VARIOS KILÓMETROS DE LA CIUDAD....

      De todas las cosas idiotas que había hecho en su vida... Uh, pensemos un momento. ¡¡Esta era  la primera cosa idiota que había hecho en su vida!! Atascado en medio de la nada, de un desierto mejor dicho. Con ni un alma a la vista. _Gracias, mamá, muchas_ _gracias_. Perdió el último transporte de vuelta, por estar buscando señales de su madre. Sin contar con que se había alejado un par de kilómetros del circuito turístico, y le advirtieron en el pueblo que no lo hiciera. Muy pronto oscurecería.

      ¿Y esas luces? ¿Serían excursionistas?. Por un momento a su mente acudió la noticia de los diarios acerca de _extraños rituales satánicos en la zona, animales muertos, marcas incomprensibles en el suelo, luces verdes en los cerros. _Nah. Era sólo que el paisaje desértico, con sus caprichosas formas erosionadas por el viento, y los cambios de temperatura por lo que era famoso el Valle de la Luna, en este momento, con las sombras alargadas por la posición del sol se le hacía algo tenebroso. Escuchó un tañido amortiguado como el de una campana, y su curiosidad le llevó en esa dirección, alejándose de las luces. Encontró unas especies de chozas circulares semienterradas por la arena, parecían las ruinas de un poblado muy antiguo. Sebastián extrajo el mapa y miró a los alrededores, sí por aquí... 

      El chico se agachó, y movido por una gran curiosidad excavó en la equis. 

      Escarbó en la arena tibia aún por el sol usando las manos, y sus dedos rozaron algo duro. Lo sacó y vio algo así como un cuero grande de animal, asegurado por correas de cuero algo más oscuros, pero también irregulares como el envoltorio. Se sintió como un pirata de las películas, pero esto no lucía como un cofre, sino más bien como un pergamino. ¿Era esto uno de esos tontos juegos de '_la búsqueda_ _del tesoro'_, en que te llevaban de una pista a otra? Bueno, ya estaba allí. Suspiró y lo abrió. Estaba escrito en un idioma desconocido, y definitivamente, no lucía como otro mapa como creyó al principio.  Lo que más le llamó la atención fue que al abrir el pergamino cayeron sobre su regazo una especie de plumas de color blanco y una  ¿garra? . Pasó los dedos por la arrugada superficie como de cartón piedra, preguntándose si sería auténticamente viejo, y por cuánto lo podría vender a un coleccionista.

      Fue entonces que todo ocurrió. Oyó un grito: - ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!. Instintivamente se encogió sobre sí mismo. En unos segundos se desencadenó un infierno sobre su cabeza, gritos, rayos de colores, ¿cohetes voladores de artificio?. ¡Qué diablos!, ¿estaba en la zona de fuego de un festival pirotécnico? No había pasado por alto ninguna advertencia. Carreras. Forcejeos en la oscuridad, maldiciones ahogadas.

      Esto no iba con él. Se preparó a correr. Alguien recitaba en voz alta algo que no entendía. ¿Sería uno de esos espectáculos de representación de los indios en que escenificaban ciertas ceremonias antiguas? Se irguió, y salió como un resorte. No llegó lejos, algo muy pesado cayó sobre él, hundiendo su rostro en tierra, sobre el pergamino. Sintió un agudo dolor en la mano izquierda, donde apretaba las plumas y la especie de garra.

       Una gran luz blanca. Alguien cantaba acompasadamente con una especie de cosa que hacía ruido como guijarros. Gritó, pero nada salió de su garganta. 

       "Estoy delirando", pensó, cuando vio una cosa en el aire sobre él. Le pareció un ojo de vidrio azul que lo miraba fijamente. Dios, lo de venderlo era una broma, sólo lo iba a entregar al museo, en serio...

      Oscuridad.

**

Continuará...

Por si acaso, este chico llegará a Hogwarts a revolver las cosas.

Ahora bien, ¿podría alguien dejarme un review DE VERDAD?. Amenazas, críticas, bombas, flores, cualquier cosa. Ejem... excepto virus.

Lo del 'Post' me ha dado risa, pero ya es ridículo...

Gracias a cualquiera que lea esto.

*Agregué varias cosas a este capítulo, ¡gracias por sus comentarios!, me despejaron el bloqueo de este capi =)


	4. cap 3: Septiembre

AVISO IMPORTANTE: Me voy a echar al bolsillo el libro 5. No existe. Así que supongo que esto es AU. Sin embargo, voy a sacar algunos personajes de allí, como a los de la Orden, así que si alguien tiene alguna pregunta que la haga. Gracias por su comprensión y buen voluntad. Espero que lo sigan leyendo ^ ^; 

                                            ****  Capítulo 3: "Septiembre" ****

**ALGÚN TIEMPO DESPUÉS...**

LONDRES, UNA ESTACIÓN FERROVIARIA. 

      Septiembre.

      El tren Expreso a Hogwarts partía hacia la escuela llevando su preciosa carga de estudiantes, ansiosos y excitados por llegar a la famosa escuela. A bordo iba un Gryffindor con una cicatriz en la frente que se sentía particularmente inseguro ese año. Voldemort había regresado. Y lo peor de todo, los idiotas del Ministerio de la Magia estaban tratando de encubrirlo de cualquier manera posible. 

      Cada año de escuela le había significado un nuevo peligro mortal que afrontar, bueno, este año ya sabía lo que debería enfrentar, aún así se preguntó de qué manera sería. 

~~~~~~

ALGÚN LUGAR EN ESCOCIA...

      En Hogsmeade habían llegado tres personas a la posada. Tenían planeado tener el castillo estrechamente vigilado. 

      Hacía tan sólo 6 horas que los agentes de Dumbledore se habían aparecido en las afueras de Hogwarts, usando trasladadores trayendo al chico con ellos. Antes de la entrada, él recuperó la conciencia, y desde ese momento volvió a ser un problema.

      El aire frío le cortó la respiración, y le hizo doler la frente. Estaba terriblemente mareado. Dos hombres lo flanqueaban llevando unas varas en alto, mirando hacia todos lados. Sebastián se agachó tratando de aclarar sus sentidos. Una mano lo agarró con firmeza del hombro. - Vamos – le ordenó.

      - Espera un momento, que el muchacho pueda respirar – dijo el hombre más bajo. Al parecer el mismo hombre le colocó algo bajo la nariz, que le despejo la mente en un segundo acabando con las nauseas.

- No te fíes de él. Ya sabes lo que le hizo a... -

- ¡Es tan solo un chico! – dijo el otro, con algo de diversión en la voz.

      Sebastián levantó la cabeza, y observó a su alrededor. Parecía que ya no estaba en Kansas*. No pudo ver mucho de los alrededores porque al momento siguiente un hombre alto y negro lo cogía firmemente del codo conduciéndolo a la entrada al castillo. Les había oído nombrar Escocia en sus conversaciones, así que suponía que se trataba de un viejo castillo escocés perdido en algún lugar poco visitado. ¿Voy a conocer a Nessie**? Siempre pensó que le gustaría viajar y conocer, pero no era así como lo había planeado, más bien en su imaginación involucraba una mochila, una bicicleta y el euroilpass. Tan solo esperaba que el viejo castillo no tuviese fantasmas... 

      Sebastián miró las antorchas en las murallas con escepticismo. Pero si a este lugar le hacían falta varios halógenos, no una antorchita, ni que fuese antorcha made-in-hollywood de esas que iluminan hasta la casa del frente. 

      Un hombre apareció dando la vuelta un pasillo, farfullando algo inenteligeble. - ¡Qué! – chilló el hombre flaco - ¡Un muchacho!¡Todavía no deben llegar los muchachos!

- Silencio, Filch. Venimos a ver al Director – dijo el hombre alto, sin detenerse. 

      El que había gritado, el llamado Filch, le dirigió una mirada de rencor al chico. Sebastián lo miró con burla mientras lo dejaban atrás. Y luego siguió mirando con curiosidad las gruesas murallas de piedra del castillo, puesto que los tres iban en silencio mientras se dejaba llevar mansamente por los intrincados corredores y escaleras. Viejas armaduras del tipo medieval y algunos cuadros se sucedían.

      "Qué interesante tercera dimensión, será de última generación... ¿pantalla de gel?". Lo siguiente fue un chillido de su parte cuando los vio cuchichear entre ellos de cuadro a cuadro ¿Un holograma podía hacer eso?. Diggle se rió a carcajadas, encontraba sus constantes sobresaltos muy divertidos. Divertido le iba a dar a él un día de éstos. Pero cualquiera hubiera gritado ¿no? Cualquier persona normal, me refiero. No estos... m-a-g-o-s.

      Septiembre.      

      Primavera... una extraña y gélida primavera, sin lugar a dudas. Un momento, continente equivocado. Este era ¿Otoño?.

      Escuchó de nuevo voces indistintas que se elevaban en frases audibles sólo de manera entrecortada.... Imposible... el conjuro... QUÉ!... hasta cuándo?... él no es...  (largo silencio o más bien palabras inaudibles para él)  ...Slytherin??... necesitamos... 

      Estaba taaan aburrido. Balanceó las piernas y se levantó. Inmediatamente tronó una voz paralizándolo:

- ¡¡No se mueva de su asiento, señor Millar!! – gritó una voz masculina desde adentro.

      Se sentó con un bufido, su trasero estaba dormido después de estar ¿horas? sentado en el pasillo afuera del despacho del Director. ¡Y ni siquiera había empezado las clases! Aburrido. Tiró el palito al aire varias veces y lo movió entre los dedos, girándolo como a una batuta. ¿Qué era eso que brillaba sobre la mesa?

- ¡¡Señor Millar!! – gritó una voz en su oreja - ¡No se arroja la varita al aire si no quiere acabar con media cara menos! – la recogió en el aire. Mírenlo, gritando como Moody.

- Eso sería cierto si yo _supiese_ usar la _maldita_ cosa – le dijo con remarcado sarcasmo.

- ¡20 puntos menos a... - se interrumpió al recordar que el mocoso insolente aún no tenía casa asignada. No soportaba su sonrisita de afectación, y no había sentido tantos deseos de estrangular a un alumno desde los Potter, James y Harry juntos. 

- Señor Millar, ahora puede pasar – los interrumpió la serena voz del Director desde el interior de la oficina. 

      Sebastián sonrió – ¿Me disculpa? El Secuestrador-Jefe me solicita.

- Mocoso... – Sebastián se agachó por instinto mientras sentía pasar airecito por arriba de su nuca. Esquivó un coscorrón o una cachetada no estaba seguro, pero el evitarlo era suficiente.

- Gracias, Severus, puedes retirarte a tus obligaciones – dijo Dumbledore con afabilidad.

      El maestro de pociones se retiró refunfuñando.

- Ah, señor Snape... – lo llamó el chico. El profesor se detuvo, sin voltearse – el 'palito'... – le recordó, ya que aun lo tenía en la mano izquierda. Snape se volteó con lentitud, y por un segundo Sebastián se visualizó a sí mismo con el corazón atravesado por el pálido profesor utilizando para ello el 'palito'; aunque, pensándolo bien, el otro era más bien el de la pinta de vampiro... jum... ¡Nah! Eso era poco verosímil.

      Dumbledore debió haber creído lo mismo, porque se adelantó y extendió la mano con una sonrisa beatífica. La varita temblaba apretadamente en la mano del profesor cuando la depositó en las manos de Albus. – Gracias – le dijo el Director, y le palmeó el hombro empujándolo hacia la puerta de salida.

- Albus, no lo dejes solo, ya sabes que él es un la.. -

- Sí, sí,... – cerró la puerta.

      Sebastián examinaba la oficina del Director. Deliberadamente evitó mirar los retratos. Brr... eso sí que le daba escalofríos.

      Cuando sus ojos catalogaban el contenido del escritorio del Director, se sintió observado. Se volteó y vio una percha. ¡Vaya! Un ave enorme se posaba sobre ella. Un ave dorada con matices de oro y fuego entrelazados. Sebastián extendió la mano, quería sentir sus plumas. El Fénix extendió las alas y retrocedió retrayéndose y evadiendo su contacto, voló al otro lado de la habitación. "Tímido", pensó el chico.

      Dumbledore entrecerró los ojos al observar la escena.

- Asiento, Sebastián. ¿Té? – hizo aparecer unas tazas y galletas y notó la tensión del muchacho cuando hizo eso. – Así que soy el, ¿cómo me llamaste?, "Secuestrador-Jefe" – se rió entre dientes, mirándolo por sobre los anteojos de media luna.

      El chico se encogió de hombros y examinó sospechosamente una galleta.- Bueno, eso es lo que pasó ¿no?. Me secuestraron de mi país, de mi casa y mi familia.

- Sebastián, se te ha explicado varias veces que es por tu propia protección. Estamos en una guerra. Y tu...

- Oh, vaya – lo interrumpió con sarcasmo – Y yo que creía que las únicas eran la guerra de Irak, la de Somalia y la de Palestina. ¿Ya **_sabe_** dónde está? 

      Dumbledore suspiró. - No, Sebastián, todavía no la encontramos.

- ¿Y cómo sé yo que no la tiene por ahí en un calabozo o mazmorra? 

- Sebastián. Te aseguro que no es así. Y que tan pronto sepamos algo te avisaremos.

- Sí, claro.- la mirada azul clara de Sebastián parecía un diamante. Dumbledore se estremeció involuntariamente, se preguntó si siempre habría sido así, igual de fría, pero no tenía punto de comparación, ya que cuando llegaron a él era muy tarde. No sabía si el chico siempre fue así, igual de sarcástico y astuto, o era a causa del conjuro del pergamino. 

      El Director le extendió la varita. – En unas horas, llegarán los alumnos a Hogwarts para iniciar el año escolar. No salgas del castillo. Y guarda esto, no te separes nunca de ella. 

      El chico inclinó la cabeza, se sentía muy cansado, inadvertidamente extendió la mano izquierda y la varita saltó a su mano. - ¿Me puedo ir? 

- La profesora McGonagall te espera afuera. _No dejes el castillo_ – le repitió.  - Afuera hay mayor peligro del que crees. Ah, y no pienses hacer lo que estas pensando hacer – lo miró fijamente, pero el chico no pareció impresionarse. Eso era lo peor, se sobresaltaba por tonterías, pero no hacía caso de otras cosas.- Tenemos a gente vigilándote especialmente – recalcó el hecho, para evitar que hiciese alguna tontería, como tratar de escaparse.

      Sebastián echó la cabeza atrás y soltó una carcajada, tomándolo absolutamente por sorpresa. ¿Estaba tratando de asustarlo, acaso?

      Dumbledore suspiró. Oh, sí, definitivamente este iba a ser un año muy pesado, Voldemort, la Orden, el Ministerio, Harry Potter, los mortífagos, y ahora Sebastián Millar.

~~~~~

Continuará...

**Notas del autor**: * Alusión a la película El Mago de Oz.

** Nombre popular y cariñoso con que se conoce al mítico Monstruo del Lago Ness, en Escocia.

Respuestas a los reviews en orden alfabético:

**Ahuitl: **Muchas gracias por tu review! Bueno, Sebastián tiene entre 14 y 15 años. Llega al 5º año con Potter.  No lo describí desde el principio a propósito, porque es algo que se puede hacer sólo cuando escribes, en que cada uno se lo imagine como le parezca. Acerca de que él vive solo es más común de lo que crees, yo me he basado en gente real para hacer este personaje. Que bueno que te guste mi nick . No sabía lo que me contaste de Bellatrix. Ah, y no tengo rollo con Snape, es uno de mis favoritos también  =)

**Karla-Hoshi**: Muhahaha. Se me... pegaron... los puntitos... Si Sebastián es o no un mago eso está por verse y es parte de la trama. )

**Tasha:** ¡Gracias! Te voy a cobrar la palabra.

Viena: ¡Gracias por tu review! Tuve algunos problemillas con la continuación, como arrancar del PC a cierto adolescente que chatea con su novia, ¡uf!, jeje. 

Gracias por igual a cualquiera que lo lea y no se atreva a dejar un review.

¿Cuáles son lo buenos y cuáles son los malos? ¿Por qué el fénix se apartó de Sebastián? ¿Qué es lo que está perdido? ¿Qué es el conjuro? ¿Qué había en el pergamino? ¿Qué se le perdió a Moody? ¿Por qué los mortífagos quieren a Sebastián? ¿Sebastián es mago o no es mago? ¿Por qué el cielo es azul? ¿Por qué el gas se acaba siempre que es feriado y el agua caliente se termina cuando uno se está lavando el pelo? Cof-cof (perdón, me dejé llevar)

Se reciben posibles respuestas y especulaciones.


	5. cap 4: El Chico Nuevo

                                             **  **Capítulo 4:  El Chico Nuevo**  ** 

      Harry y sus amigos llegaron a la entrada del castillo.    Harry estaba mucho más callado que de costumbre, aún estaba algo molesto con sus amigos por no tener correspondencia con él ese verano y haberlo dejado solo. Completamente solo con sus recuerdos y su sentimiento de culpabilidad... Cedric...

      Ron lo empujó al pasar junto a él. - Esa chica esta muy loca... - le susurró.

      - ¿Chica? ¿Qué chica?

      Ron le hizo un gesto, y Hermione los miró con censura. Harry siguió la dirección que el otro chico sugería con la cabeza. Ah... Luna, la amiga de Ginny.

      - No sabes lo que dice... que hay unas... cosas que tiran los carruajes.

      Harry no le contestó. Sólo dio una especie de cabeceada.  No podía decirle que él también veía que unos extraños seres guiaban a los carruajes. Seres que nunca vio antes en sus 4 años en la escuela.

      - Vamos, chicos – les instó Hermione y jaló de Ron, ahora eran los prefectos y acababa de ver unos chicos grandes que empujaban a unos más pequeños para entrar primero al castillo.

      Harry se encontró siguiéndolos. Había un alboroto en la entrada. Malfoy se reía de unos chicos de segundo de Gryffindor que habían caído en el barro, lo más probable era que con ayuda de algún Slytherin.

      Harry lo miró con resentimiento. Ah, esto sí le era familiar. Y se inclinó para ayudar a un pequeño a ponerse de pie. Se oyó un chasquido fuerte y todos miraron con curiosidad como una escalera bajaba hasta a la entrada del vestíbulo. Se hizo un silencio y todos se apretujaron para ver mejor. Harry enderezó los anteojos sobre su nariz que se le habían deslizado hasta la punta de la misma, y entonces se quedó con la boca abierta.

      Una gran calavera lo estaba observando burlonamente con sus cuencas vacías, una gran lengua salía de su boca. La mayoría quedó tan desconcertada como él, algunos de los mayores levantaron las varitas defensivamente. 

      Un chico como de su tamaño estaba de pie casi al final de la escalera, y la calavera en cuestión estaba impresa sobre el pecho de su ropa negra. Claro que si se fijaba con atención en la punta de la horrible lengua que salía del huesudo cráneo había un cigarrillo, y, además, llevaba puesta una gorra como de piloto de la 2ª guerra.  El chico los miraba a todos fijamente, sin moverse. Tenia el cabello oscuro en punta, con varios mechones azules, el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda repleta de aretes plateados en extrañas formas, tenía aretes también sobre la ceja derecha, y uno en la nariz. Vestía ropas muggles, la camiseta negra con la calavera estaba sobre una sudadera oscura, vaqueros negros descoloridos y bototos negros.

      - Un... un... - dijo Ron.

      - Es sólo un punk, chicos – dijo Hermione con su voz de siempre.

     - ¡¡¿Un qué?!! – preguntó Ron, preguntándose si era alguna nueva raza que él desconocía, algún tipo de duende quizás.

      Harry sabía lo que era un punk, pero la visión de la gran calavera en su pecho, ¡precisamente en Hogwarts!, era lo que lo había desconcertado.

      La profesora Sprout apareció a restablecer el orden. Ignoró al chico en las escaleras, y los hizo a todos avanzar hacia el gran comedor. La profesora empezó a amenazar con quitar puntos a todo el no que saliera de allí, así que todos se apuraron, excepto Harry, que se quedó rezagado. ¿Por qué vestía ropas muggles, y no llevaba el uniforme? ¿Por qué Sprout no lo llevó con los otros alumnos? Vio una figura aparecer tras el chico extraño, y la reconoció ¡era Diggle!. Diggle también lo vio, le sonrió inclinando la cabeza en un saludo.

      Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y corrió hacia el comedor para que Snape no le quitase los primeros puntos del año por llegar tarde.

      - ¿Ya puedes moverte? – escuchó aún que preguntaba Diggle.

~~~~~

      Los profesores llevaban horas discutiendo su destino. Ja,ja. Sabía la causa, ninguno quería tenerlo con ellos. Al menos no querían ser responsables de él. 

      Tenía que conseguir dinero para irse de allí. Su intento de escape fue estúpido, tendría que planear algo con la cabeza fría. Con tantos alumnos debería ser más fácil el hacerlo. Pero también podrían delatarlo si intentaba algo..., no, no  creía que le dijesen a los alumnos. Pero tampoco podía confiar en nadie.

      Si forzaba demasiado las cosas, podrían encerrarlo como ya cierto profesor lo había amenazado. No le convenía eso tampoco. Aunque no podía ceder tan fácilmente porque eso sería sospechoso...

**EL COMEDOR...**

      El trío Gryffindor estaba sentado ya a la mesa. Pero, curiosamente, con excepción de Sprout, no había ningún profesor en la mesa. Los prefectos de cursos superiores se paseaban entre las mesas para vigilar a sus casas.

      Harry no tenía idea del porque de eso. Ni del alivio de cierta profesora de herbología por haberse desestimado que cierto muchacho de cabello de pincho estuviese a su cargo.

      Hermione, mientras tanto, le intentaba explicar al pelirrojo, con poco éxito, lo que era un 'punk'.

      - ¿Los viste Harry?... – se les acercó Luna – Había _dos_ en la escalera...

      Ron la miró con cara de '¿Y a esta chica quién la llamó?'.

      - Sí, lo sé – murmuró Harry.

      - ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Hermione.

      El chico de lentes bajó la voz para comentarles lo que había visto en la escalera. A Diggle apareciendo tras el chico de pelo azul, y preguntándole si ya podía moverse.

      - ¿Moverse? – preguntó Ron sin entender.

      - ¡Estaba bajo un hechizo inmovilizante! – exclamó Hermione.

      - Schhhh – la acalló Harry. – Si Diggle estaba allí, es asunto de Dumbledore. Algo está pasando... no están los profesores...

      - Es cierto, no hay ningún profesor, excepto Sprout. 

      - Me pregunto ¿qué estará ocurriendo? – dijo Harry casi para sí mismo.

      En ese momento, todos los profesores ingresaron y se sentaron en su mesa. McGonagall y Dumbledore fueron los últimos en llegar. La profesora traía el sombrero seleccionador, y parecía estar discutiendo con el Director. Por un momento, a Harry le pareció que Dumbledore estaba argumentando _con el sombrero_ y no con la profesora. ¿Sería eso posible?

      Albus estaba **_negociando_** con el sombrero. No discutiendo. El hecho de que el joven Millar amenazó con quemarlo si se lo ponían encima, (y que el sombrero lo hubiese escuchado), no ayudaba al asunto.

      McGonagall puso el sombrero sobre el taburete y la canción comenzó. Habló de las casas, la tradición y de la unión ante la amenaza.

      Harry no sabía si él era el único que se daba cuenta de que algo más estaba ocurriendo, pero vio que Hermione fruncía el ceño y miraba fijamente a Dumbledore que en ese momento se ponía de pie... y se apresuraba a regresar hacia el pasillo por donde habían entrado, detrás de la mesa de los profesores.

      Hubo un ruido sordo como de un gran golpe, que todos los profesores ignoraron. Los estudiantes cuchichearon por la desaparición de Dumbledore. Snape se puso de pie y paseó la mirada. Todos guardaron silencio unos segundos, y la profesora siguió nombrando a los nuevos, y el sombrero destinándolos.

      Dumbledore regresó a tiempo para ordenar la cena y sus amonestaciones acostumbradas. Seguía sonriendo, aunque a los Gry todo les pareció una actuación mal planeada.

      Luego se oyeron rumores acerca de que que la enfermería había sido inaugurado este año, sorprendentemente ni por Potter ni por Longbotton (quien de hecho aún no aparecía este año en Hogwarts), sino que por el chico nuevo.

***

Continuará...


End file.
